1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a terminal base assembly for electric meters and, more particularly, it pertains to an improved means for connecting a meter jaw clip to an insulating base assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Meter sockets normally used for mounting and making electrical connection to electric meters of the watthour type, for example, include an insulating base that supports jaw terminals which mate with blade terminals extending from the meter enclosure. Two pairs of jaw terminals are usually mounted to the mounting base in a fixed relationship with connection to the power line service conductors, or to metered branch circuits of an electrical distribution network at any location.
A detachable watthour meter has terminals of contact blade type extending from the meter. The contact blades are connected to line and load terminals in the form of terminal sockets. Each socket comprises contact jaws for detachably receiving the contact blades of the meter for connection to line and load conductors such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,253. In the vernacular, such meter sockets are normally referred to as snap-on terminal assembly for a meter socket.
A disadvantage with some insulating bases for support of jaw terminals has been that mounting screws for the jaw terminals loosen and cause heating of conductors at the meter jaw blade connection because of cycling of a normal load on a watthour meter.